harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rheinallt McLaughlin (Harmonyrules)
Rheinallt Abraxas McLaughlin (6 June, 1978 – 2 May, 1998) was a pure-blood wizard and the youngest child and only son of Darius and Belladonna McLaughlin (née Malfoy). He had two older sisters, Arwen and Maelona. Rheinallt descended from mutliple noble and ancient pure-blood families; not only the McLaughlins, but also the Blacks, Malfoys, and Averys. The first few years of his life were marked with the height of the First Wizarding War and the first downfall of Lord Voldemort. Rheinallt attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989-1996, where he was Sorted into Slytherin House. Rheinallt grew up surrounded by pure-blood supremacy and prejudice against Muggles and Muggle-borns. Thus, Rheinallt himself grew into these beliefs, and while his family were not Death Eaters, they agreed with Voldemort's ideas of purging the Wizarding World of Muggle-borns and having only pure-bloods in charge. During his time at Hogwarts, Rheinallt made enemies of several Gryffindors in his year, in particular Lisa Potter, but also including Robyn Dumbledore (then Abrams), Flynn Black, and Fred and George Weasley. He harbored an intense hatred of the Potter family, as many prejudiced families did, but he also looked down on his cousin Draco Malfoy and his posse, considering them childish and immature. Upon the second rise of Lord Voldemort in June 1995, life in Rheinallt's family began to rapidly change. Both of his older sisters and their husbands joined the Death Eater ranks, but Rheinallt was forced into silence about it. His home life was not to be spoken about at Hogwarts, for the return of Voldemort was not publicly known, and it was to be kept that way. To ensure to his family that his thoughts were in the right place, he joined Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad during his seventh year and actively worked against Dumbledore's Army, also notifying his sisters that Harry Potter had left for the Department of Mysteries on 18 June, 1996, though he did not participate in the subsequent battle himself. His sister Maelona's husband, Corvus, died during the battle. After leaving Hogwarts, Rheinallt himself became a Death Eater, to his family's delight, who believed he was doing the right thing by working with Voldemort. He worked closely with his sisters as well as fellow Death Eaters Janice and Johnathan Fray and Bellatrix Lestrange to hunt down Robyn Dumbledore. They had intentions of exploiting what Rheinallt only knew of as "The Wrath"; in fact, this referred to the Wrath of the Lion. It was Rheinallt's idea of first kidnapping Robyn's close friends, Flynn, Lisa, and Rose, and torture them for information on Robyn's whereabouts. After seeing the ruthless nature of the torture used on his former classmates, however, Rheinallt began to doubt the true intentions of the Death Eaters. He secretly defected from Lord Voldemort soon after and contacted Albus Dumbledore, who promised to protect him from harm. Rheinallt participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), where he attacked both Death Eaters and Order members and witnessed the deaths of his sister Arwen's husband, Felix, and of Albus Dumbledore, his sole protector. With Dumbledore gone, Rheinallt's defection was opened up to the public, and he was forced to flee and find refuge with his former enemies, Robyn, Fred, and George, who were extremely hesitant to let him in, as they all knew of Rheinallt's previous transgressions as a Death Eater. He organized the rescue of Rose, Flynn, and Lisa in March 1998, finally gaining Robyn's trust, though he also witnessed Lisa's death as she succumbed to her injuries. Rheinallt participated in the Battle of Hogwarts (1998), where he fought alongside Flynn Black as they were flanked by both of his sisters. He managed to kill Maelona before dying himself, getting hit by a stray Killing Curse cast by Arwen that was meant for Flynn. His death was avenged by Flynn, who killed Arwen shortly afterwards. Biography Early life Rheinallt McLaughlin was born on 6 June, 1978 to parents Darius and Belladonna at his family home in Oxfordshire. He had two sisters growing up: Arwen, who was eight years older than him, and Maelona (who they called Mae), who was four years older. Rheinallt got along significantly better with Arwen than he did Mae, because even though Arwen was cold and emotionless, she was not insanely sadistic like Mae was. Rheinallt's childhood life was plagued with prejudice against Muggles and Muggle-borns, as his family was wrought with pure-blood supremacist mania. Everyone in his family had been or were Slytherins, and it was expected of Rheinallt to follow in their footsteps. With all of this influence around him, Rheinallt grew up believing that, because of his bloodlines, he was a sort of royalty within the wizarding world. Etymology The name Rheinallt is the Welsh form of the name Reynold, which itself is from the Germanic name Raginald, composed of the elements ragin "advice" and wald "rule". The Normans (who used forms like Reinald or Reinold) brought the name to Britain, where it reinforced rare Old English and Norse cognates already in existence. The surname McLaughlin is the Anglicized form of Gaelic Mac Lochlainn ‘son of the Scandinavian’, a patronymic from the personal name Lochlann. Behind the scenes * Rheinallt McLaughlin is portrayed by Scottish actor Colin O'Donoghue, as depicted throughout the story. * Rheinallt's story is very similar to that of Regulus Black's from the First Wizarding War, but also bears resemblance to that of Sirius Black's as well. * Rheinallt is one of the few characters by harmonyrules that is not an orphan. * After the end of the Second Wizarding War, the ancient McLaughlin family, which had existed for centuries, went extinct. With the deaths of Rheinallt and his two sisters during the Battle of Hogwarts, the only remaining McLaughlins were their parents, Darius and Belladonna, who died shortly after the end of the war. Appearances *Heart of Stone *Heart of Amber *Heart of Fire *Heart of Darkness *Heart of Gold *Me & the Devil Category:Harmonyrules Multiverse Category:Slytherins Category:House of Black Category:Malfoy family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Death Eaters Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students